Couples that Should have been- Bluestar1246
Jayfeather x Heathertail (Jayfeather’s Point of View) “Hey Briarlight, I’m going to go collect some, um, poppy seeds.” I mewed, knowing very well I was lying. “But Jayfeather, we already have plenty of-” Briarlight began before I interrupted her. “Great! See you in a bit!” I said quickly, rushing out of the den. I ran to the lake, by WindClan territory. “Hi! Aren’t you Lionblaze’s brother?” A Windclan scent overwhelms me, and I try not to gag. I don’t want to be known as ‘Lionblaze’s brother’! I thought angrily. “No! Well yes, but I am the medicine cat, Jayfeather! How do you know my brother?” I asked, curious. I could feel her blushing. “At the gatherings.” She covered up her real answer. “Yeah, sure.” I snorted. “Your kinda funny.” She mewed softly. I felt a feeling that I rarely felt from other cats, other than my two ‘mothers’ and my siblings. Much less from another clan. “Me? Funny?” I asked, surprised. I knew what the feelings were, I just didn’t want to believe it. A cat from another clan can’t like me! And I’m a medicine cat! That makes it worse! I thought nervously. “Well yeah, and I like your humor, your voice, your blue eyes. If only you could see me.” She muttered sadly. “Well, see you later.” I replied. “Meet me here tomorrow night.” She said. She didn’t think that I needed help to get here! I thought eagerly. Oh no! I had to get the poppy seeds. I saw a pawful in a small hole, and I scooped them up with a random leaf. “Here you go Briarlight!” I mewed, breathlessly. I curled up, preparing to ask StarClan a question. “StarClan! Yellowfang! I need to see!” I yowled. “Of course. You want to abandon us. I understand.” She mewed angrily. “No! I love somebody.” I yelled. “We will grant you your vision, as you wish. Just don’t ever hurt her feelings Jayfeather.” Yellowfang’s eyes softened. I nodded. I then woke up. Am I still dreaming, or is this real? Heathertail x Jayfeather (Heathertail’s Point of View) I quickly ran to the stream, where I used to meet Lionblaze as an apprentice. I thought he loved me. I guess not. But this, this might be different. Just maybe I’ll have some cat to love me and for me to love them without having to let them go. No Heathertail! Don’t love a medicine cat! A voice inside my head mewed. I shook my head. “What? Got a headache?” A voice mewed. Jayfeather! I thought happily. “Wait, how did you see me shake my head?” I asked. I stiffened up, remembering he’s blind. “Well, by the way, I love your blue eyes. They are so mysterious.” He mewed. “Wait. Can you see?” I asked. He nodded happily. “And I know it’s sort of quick, but I’m expecting your kits.” I said. “Really! Amazing!” He mewed happily. “Yes. It is wonderful.” I whispered. *2 Moons Later* “It hurts so bad Jayfeather!” I screeched. “I know.” He whispered soothingly. It calmed me down. Heartbeats later, four kits laid by my side. There was a silver one, one that looked like Jayfeather, a brownish one, and one that looked like me. “I’ll name the one that is silver and that looks like me.” I mewed. He nodded. “The silver will be Featherkit, and the mini-me is Applekit.” I continued. “The one that looks like me will be Swirlkit, and the brown one shall be Brownkit.” Jayfeather said. They all looked so cute, and I especially like the mini Jayfeather one. I tried to lick him, and he just pushed me away, trying to get up alone. We were in a hollow, and I knew we were probably in the mountains or somewhere near. I smelled a faint scent of Leafpool, and I knew this was where she kitted. This place was his first home. His birth area. No wonder it’s important to him. We can stay here. I thought. I didn’t need WindClan. I’m sure he didn’t need ThunderClan. We only needed each other. Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves (Hollyleaf’s Point of View) I dragged myself from the pile of rocks that held down my leg. I fell on the floor, letting out a squeal of pain as my leg bent the wrong way. I struggled to stand up, my leg dragging on the stone floor. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” A voice called out in the darkness. I looked up, hoping this cat knew something about medicine. “Who’s there?” I asked. “Is that important right now?” He asked. “No.” I answered. Without a word, he came out of the shadows, herbs in his jaws. “This is bindweed to keep your leg together, cobwebs to stop the bleeding, dock to heal some of your scratches, and some extra poppy seeds just in case.” He gently laid all the herbs out, instructing me which ones to eat and which one to put on. I used to be a medicine cat apprentice so I knew some of this, but still, it refreshed my memory. After applying to the wounds, his ginger and white face shining in the light, I began to notice a feeling erupting from my chest. Thanks? Appreciation? No, something else. “Thank you.” I whispered. My thanks echoed around the tunnel, and despite my leg being broken, I laughed. “So what’s your name?” I repeated. “I am Fallen Leaves, and are you Hollypaw?” He asked. “No, I’m Hollyleaf.” I corrected him. “Oh.” Was all he said. After that, we didn’t talk much. I’m pretty sure it was moons until we had a full conversation. “I guess, I like you.” I mewed. His ears perked up, and his green eyes seemed to glow brighter. “I like you too.” He mewed, his whiskers tickling my ears, his fur brushing mine. He licked my ear, and we laid together that night. We always slept near each other, but never together. Our tails entwined together, we fell asleep. I didn’t need poppy seeds. I just needed to be by him. To smell his scent. I knew what was going to happen, I felt them. I just hoped he didn’t know. Fallen Leaves x Hollyleaf (Fallen Leaves Point of View) I knew that something was going to happen. I just didn’t know what. I finally found out when I heard her cries of anguish throughout the tunnels. I knew exactly what was happening. I heard it from my mother as she gave birth to her second litter. I quickly grabbed borage leaves, and a few sticks, and I raced to her nest. She sat there, panting. I quickly laid her on her side, giving her the stick. She bit the stick as the first kit came. Groans escaped her mouth as the second kit came. I quickly bit both sacs, and licked them the wrong way to warm them up, and set them by her. The third one came, and I did the same thing. The last one came and the stick split in half. “You have three toms and a she-kit.” I said proudly. “They are ours.” She said quietly. “I will name two toms, and you name the others.” She mewed. I nodded. “This gray tom will be Gray?” I wondered what the other part was. “Kit.” She said softly. “Graykit, and this orange and white she-kit will be Maplekit.” I said thoughtfully. “Perfect. This black tom will be Darkkit, and this silver tom will be Mistkit.” She mewed carefully. I curled around them, happy. Do you see them Broken Shadow, and Stone Song? I asked in my head. Tears fell down my face as I thought how I could’ve died. I could have drowned. But I survived, and I had kits with Hollyleaf. Yes. They are beautiful. A voice replied in my head. “What’s wrong?” She asked. “I could have died. Drowned, but a hideous cat named Rock saved me, but I never got to say thank you.” I cried. “I’m sure he knows.” She nuzzled in my ear. I sighed happily. I had my mate. My kits, and hopefully, one day I could escape from the shadows that have imprisoned me, but yet kept me safe. We would be happy. I could call my mother and my father. I’m sorry I came down here, but I’m not. I thought to my parents.